<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire; Drarry AU. by cappuccino934</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597739">Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire; Drarry AU.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino934/pseuds/cappuccino934'>cappuccino934</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, but it's a totally different plot, even though some things are still the same [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory Lives, Childhood Friends, Comfort Food, Comfort Reading, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Friendships, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Sings, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has Panic Attacks, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry loves listening to his boy's songs, Harry's mental health will be getting worse along the series I'm sorry (not sorry), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Library, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll be adding new tags along the chapters, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, James Potter Lives, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Library nights, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overprotective Sirius Black, Panic Attacks, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective James Potter, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Fun, Teen Angst, There's A Tag For That, Underage Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, supportive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino934/pseuds/cappuccino934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, when Dumbledore stopped talking, shocked, looking at the Goblet, Harry somehow knew what was going to happen. </p><p>"Harry... Harry Potter!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.<br/>And just saying, this is a safe place for everyone! No matter your gender identity, your sexual orientation, no matter anything, you're safe, accepted and respected here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory &amp; Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Cassius Warrington, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour &amp; Cedric Diggory &amp; Viktor Krum &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley &amp; Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, but it's a totally different plot, even though some things are still the same [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first series. I wanted to write the way i imagine, so i decided to do it.<br/>Also, english is not my first language! So, if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry.<br/>Have a good reading, love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, when Dumbledore stopped talking, shocked, looking at the Goblet, Harry somehow knew what was going to happen. 
"Harry... Harry Potter!" The great hall went silent, everyone was looking at the boy.<br/>
"What the hell?" He heard Draco saying at his side, wide eyes, looking as frightened as everyone else he knew that cared about him. </p><p>"Please, come up here, Mister Potter."</p><p> Harry stood on his feet and started walking towards the hall, ignoring the looks he was receiving.<br/>
The boy walked towards the other participants and he stood by Cedric's side. How did he get into this situation?<br/>
Dumbledore started talking, and Harry couldn't focus on anything he was saying, but at some point, the man said something and then, a discussion started amongst the professors, at the same time, the great hall erupted with too much loud, everyone going crazy because "why was Harry Potter, a fourteen year old boy, going to participate of the triwizard tournament?".<br/>
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't concentrate. </p><p>"Let's get out of here, the poor boy is looking like he's going to faint at any second." He heard someone saying, he recognized the voice as Fleur's. Suddenly, he was being - carefully - dragged out of the great hall, out of all that noise and mess. </p><p>"What is... happe... him?!"<br/>
"I don't.... !"<br/>
He could hear voices around him. He couldn't understand anything they were saying. Why couldn't he understand anything? Why did everything sounded like he was underwater? Why did his lungs hurt? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why couldn't he focus on anything? Who was this person in front of him?<br/>
"- e on, Harry? Hey, it's okay, you're safe. Can you try to breathe with me?" It was Cedric. Where was Draco? Draco... he needed his boyfriend.</p><p>"Draco... " He muttered, it was barely audible, but it was enough for Cedric, Fleur and Krum to hear.<br/>
"Go grab Malfoy!" Someone said and in the next seconds, Cedric was trying to help him to breathe again. When did he stop? Why did he stop? Why couldn't he brea-</p><p>"Harry? Harry, love, hey, hey, I'm here, I'm here now." Draco. Good. Draco was here, it meant Harry was safe.<br/>
"That's it, my love, in through your nose... Out though your mouth."<br/>
His boyfriend was holding his hands, caressing them softly. He was safe.<br/>
"I... I didn't put my name there. Draco... love, i didn't.." it was the first thing he said soon as he calmed down, and Draco only kissed his lips softly and then hugged him tightly, caressing his hair. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.<br/>
"I know you didn't, dumbass. Don't worry about it now, okay? We're gonna fix this. I promise."<br/>
He felt Draco kissing the top of his head, he felt him caressing the back of his neck, drawing small patterns there with his fingers.<br/>
He tightned his grip around his boyfriend and took a shaky breath, feeling slightly better.<br/>
"You're with us again?" The boy only nodded, not noticing the concerned looks Draco and Cedric shared.<br/>
"What was that?" Cedric asked, still worried about the boy he considered a brother.<br/>
"I don't know." Harry mumbled against Draco's neck. The blonde kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes.<br/>
"Do you feel better?"<br/>
"I do." Draco nodded.<br/>
"That's good."<br/>
He kissed Harry's lips and then hugged the boy again. They stayed a few minutes in a heavy, but comfortable silence, before they heard their friends approaching.</p><p>"We hexed so many people for the last ten minutes, i feel great." He suddenly heard Pansy's voice and then, he saw her, Hermione, Theo, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Blaise coming out of the great hall, were he could hear people discussing still.<br/>
"What happened?" Neville asked, they all noticing Harry's red eyes and how concerned Draco and Cedric appeared to be.<br/>
"I freaked out a bit. I'm fine now." Harry said in a low voice and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. His friends glared at Cedric and Draco and they only shook their heads slightly, somehow saying they could talk about that later. They all agreed silently.<br/>
"Hey, let's go to the library, shall we? It's calmer there." Ron got closer and he put his hand on Harry's back, who nodded and leaned his body a bit against his best friend's. Cedric followed them all and Fleur and Krum had disappeared at some point, probably went to the discussion on the great hall.</p><p>"Who would do that?" Hermione was the first to say something soon as they arrived the library.<br/>
Harry was sitting on Draco's lap, the blonde was hugging his body like he was a big teddy bear, making Harry feel safe and protected without even knowing it. Cedric was at Draco's right side and Ron was at the blonde's left side; Hermione was sitting on the other couch, Pansy was at her side, holding her wand, thinking about it all. Blaise, Ginny, Fred and George were on their feet, walking around the room, talking about what they could do to the person that put Harry's name inside de Goblet; Neville, Theo, and Luna were on another couch and they were silent. Theo had his wand on his hand, holding it strongly, wanting to kill whoever put the younger boy's name inside that thing.<br/>
"I have no idea, but I'll kill them when i found out who they are." Draco said, and Harry mumbled something and rested his head on his shoulder, letting a soft sigh out of his lips.<br/>
"I have to tell my family... Sirius and my dad are going to freak out."<br/>
"My mom's going to freak out too." The blonde said.<br/>
"In fact, even my mom will freak out." Ron said and then, they all giggled. </p><p>Everyone loved Harry, literally everyone. Everyone was protective over him, everyone just wanted to see that boy happy. So yeah, everyone was going to freak out about the situation.</p><p>"I have chocolate frogs. Who wants?" Luna asked and Harry, Ron, Pansy, Fred and Neville asked for it. She threw a little box to every one of them and they started eating. Harry adjusted himself on Draco's lap.<br/>
"Well, whoever did it, they want me dead." The boy said like it was nothing while putting a chocolate frog inside his mouth. Draco strengthened his grip around his boyfriend's body and rested his chin on his shoulder.<br/>
"Don't say that." He muttered.<br/>
"But it's the reality, love. Someone wants me dead, i have lots of ideas about who it could be, but I can't be sure about any of them. And i know you all know the people i have in mind. Everyone does." The room fell in silence. Everyone knew. They really did.<br/>
Cedric took a deep breath and took the chocolate frogs box from Harry's hand, he grabbed one and put it in his mouth. Harry chuckled and rested his back on Draco's chest.<br/>
"Library night?" Harry asked. They all agreed.<br/>
The Library Night was when all of them stayed in the library all night long, reading, talking, just keeping company to each other, eating, watching some muggle movie or literally doing anything all of them together. Usually they did it when one of them was feeling down or stressed, tonight, it was all of them.<br/>
"Library night." They said.<br/>
Since the library of Hogwarts was never used by anyone except the ones that were there at the moment, it had became their place since first year. No one would bother, fight, confront, judge, annoy or do anything to and for any of them there, cause it was their place, only them would stay there, it had became a safe and comfortable place for all of them.<br/>
"I don't think i can sleep tonight." Ron said.<br/>
"Me either." Draco said and sighed.<br/>
"We can make hot chocolate and read a few histories, can't we?" Harry asked and everyone agreed. Reading histories and drinking hot chocolate or eating some comfort food with the people he loved was Harry's favorite thing to do when he was stressed, and even though he was acting calm and trying to keep everyone the same, they now knew how stressed the boy must be feeling.<br/>
"Sure, I'll call Dobby and I'll go with him to make the hot chocolates." Luna announced.<br/>
"I'll go with you, love." Ginny mumbled<br/>
and went with her when Dobby got there.<br/>
"What histories can we read tonight?" Theo asked while adjusting soft pillows and blankets he and George had "acciod" around the floor with Hermione and Cedric.<br/>
"What about drama?" Blaise said, throwing a pillow on Ron's head, who threw another one back.<br/>
"No drama tonight, not tonight, please." Neville said while looking through one of the book sections and they hummed in agreement.<br/>
"Maybe some adventure." Fred said and he threw himself on the blankets, George did the same and in a matter of minutes, they were all on the floor, blankets covering them, lots of pillows around, it was comfortable. And when Luna and Ginny got back and laid there too, they all felt at home. It was home. They were all each other's home.<br/>
"I think adventure is a great option for tonight." Ginny said, putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and bringing her closer.<br/>
"Me too."<br/>
"Me three."<br/>
"Well, let's do adventure then." </p><p>Hermione said while she grabbed one of the two books Neville had choose.<br/>
"Who wants to start reading?"<br/>
"I will." Draco said and they all knew the blonde didn't really like reading out loud for all of them - just for Harry - but tonight Harry was not okay, and Draco just wanted to comfort his boyfriend. And they all also knew how Harry loved and felt in peace when his boyfriend read something for him.<br/>
Harry smiled softly and cuddled closer to his boyfriend's body. Draco kissed his forehead and opened the book, then, he started reading. </p><p>"I think we should go to sleep too... " Ron said.<br/>
It had been two hours since they started reading. Draco read most of the time, seeing how it was helping Harry to relax and how it helped him to sleep.<br/>
In fact, only Draco, Ron, Pansy, Theo and Cedric were awake at the moment. Everyone else was sleeping - apparently - peacefully. </p><p>"Go ahead and try. I can't sleep tonight." Theo said while glancing at the boy he considered a younger brother - Harry -. He was mad with this situation, they all were.<br/>
"Me either." Cedric also considered Harry a little brother, he cared deeply about the boy, he loved him. And then there was Ron, who felt the same as Theo and Cedric about Harry. And he knew that his siblings - Ginny, Fred and George - felt the same too. Harry was family. Harry was family for so many people, for so, so many people.<br/>
Harry always made everyone feels valid, worthy, he always made anyone - literally anyone - feels like they are not alone and that they belong anywhere they want to be, that they can be anywhere they want to be. Harry always made everyone feels loved and cared for, and he - without even realizing or knowing it - made everyone love and care about him. The boy was the real definition of a happy, safe, protected, comfortable and love place. Cause that's how he made people feel around him - happy, safe, protected, comfortable and loved -. If there's something anyone can say is that his family, friends, - for Merlin's sake, even someone who had just met the boy - wants to see him happy, comfortable, safe... the people who knew Harry, they all just wanted to always see him smiling and being the incredible person he had always been. And they would do literally anything to make sure that that's what would happen.<br/>
"I really want the sunlight to come soon. We have to talk about this bloody tournament with our families and I can't wait for them to find out who did this to Harry. This person can already be considered a dead person." Draco said while he gently stroked Harry's hair.<br/>
"I think now, more than never, we should keep an eye on Harry... he'll need our support and we have to be there for him." Ron said while Pansy said a "accio hot chocolate" and five mugs showed up on their hands.<br/>
"When Harry said that earlier... About us knowing who he thinks did this, who do you think it is?" Theo asked, taking a sip from his drink.<br/>
"I know it sounds dumb, but Dumbledore." Pansy said in a low voice and Cedric agreed<br/>
"Yeah, i thought about him too. I don't know why, but i always had a weird feeling about him." They all knew what he meant.<br/>
"I mean, all the shit that happened first and second year, he could had stopped it, avoided at least. He knew about everything all the time." Theo said.<br/>
"I thought about him too, but my first thought was on Umbridge." Draco said and Ron nodded.<br/>
"Same, mate. We all know she hates Harry the most amongst all of us, we don't know why, but she does. And she's always looking at him with that creepy and disgusting smile on her bloody ugly face." Draco subconsciously tightned his grip around his boyfriend and pressed his lips on Harry's head, leaving a kiss there.<br/>
"We're going to be okay. Harry's going to be okay, we're not letting anything bad happen to him. And I'll participate of the tournament too, so I'll always be around during the tasks." Cedric said. "Good, but be careful too."<br/>
"I will, but it was not my name who was forced by someone inside the Goblet, i want to participate, i want to do this, Harry doesn't."<br/>
"True." Theo said and they all fell in silence, thinking too much about what would happen next.</p><p>"You bloody sleepy assess, wake up!" Everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Harry yawned and pressed his hands on his eyes for a second, before grabbing his glasses and putting them on. The boy shaked Draco's body a little and the said one woke up too.<br/>
"Hum... morning." The blonde said while he yawned and he sat up, looking around. Everyone was almost falling back asleep. He looked at Harry and held his cheeks softly, before pecking his lips calmly.<br/>
"Did you sleep well?" The brunette nodded and kissed his cheek.<br/>
"Yeah, you?"<br/>
Draco, in fact, did not. He, same as Cedric, Theo, Ron and Pansy stayed awake almost all night, thinking about the whole situation, the five of them were exhausted.<br/>
"Not really, think i barely slept two hours. Couldn't stop thinking about... this stupid situation." Harry sighed slightly and caressed Draco's hair softly, before kissing his lips quickly. 
"We'll be okay. I promise. Now that i can actually think about, it will be a bloody life experience. The tournament and everything."<br/>
"Please, it is too early for me to have to hear so much shit." Ginny said while she stood up again, after all, she just wanted to wake everyone up and go to breakfast. Harry chuckled and he got up too, helping Draco to do the same. "I'm starving." Fred muttered.<br/>
"I'm starving more." George answered.<br/>
"You are all idiots, honestly. I'm starving more, now come on, I don't wanna die because I'm hungry." Pansy said and they all cast a cleansing spell on themselves and went to the great hall.</p><p>"Do you think our families already found out about the tournament?" Harry asked, while Draco was putting food on both their plates. The brunette grabbed a croissant and started eating it.<br/>
"Hopefully yes. And hopefully they'll find someway to not having you participating of the bloody thing." The blonde said, before putting a piece of cake in his mouth.<br/>
"You should send them a letter, just to make sure." Theo said, but Blaise rolled his eyes while staring at them all.<br/>
"You are really dumb, but you know that, right? I mean, Harry, Remus, your godfather is - literally - one of our professors, Severus, Draco's godfather, is also one of our professors, they're part of your families and you really think that they didn't tell the rest of your families about it?" The boy said like it was obvious - and it was -. Harry stayed in silence for a few seconds before slapping his forehead twice. 
"We're so dumb." Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Actually, we were too concerned about it all to even remember these... details."<br/>
"Really important details." Pansy said, mouth full of cake.<br/>
"Details still." Draco said and took a sip of his juice.<br/>
Harry looked back at the professors table and he saw that Remus, Severus, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were not there.<br/>
"They're not here..." The others looked at the table too.<br/>
"Umbridge's looking at us." Theo said. 
"As usual."<br/>
"You know, i still don't understand what she's even doing here. I mean, she was supposed to be the new DADA professor, but all of a sudden she and the Ministry decided that she was going to be the "guardian" of the castle. She's literally just walking around, observing all of the students and professors, giving us detentions for literally just being alive. She's useless. And annoying. I hate her." Theo said and the others agreed with the boy. Umbridge was like a plague.<br/>
"I think I've never been happier for reading that prank ideas book that Fred gave to me few weeks ago."<br/>
"He gave you a prank ideas book?" Harry asked, amused.<br/>
"He and George. But not the point. The point is, i think we should have a little bit of fun with dear Umbridge. If she's just gonna walk around and punish us for doing nothing, we could do the same."<br/>
"Or worse." Pansy pointed out.<br/>
"Or worse." Blaise grinned.<br/>
"I'll talk to Fred, George and Ginny. They'll want to help me."<br/>
"And they always have great ideas." Harry said.<br/>
"And they always have great ideas." </p><p>Harry, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Neville and Ron were at Herbology class when Dumbledore walked in and looked at them.<br/>
"Harry, my boy, would you follow me, please. And yes, Mister Malfoy, you can join us, my boy." The two of them followed the professor around the castle.<br/>
"Professor, what is wrong?"<br/>
"Many things are wrong at the moment, my boy, but right now, both yours and Draco's parents are here. Professors Snape, Lupin, Mcgonagall and I were having a... conversation with them before we decided to call you." Draco grinned, feeling satisfied their families were here now.<br/>
"Oh, that's a good thing, right?" Harry asked again and Dumbledore sighed, a blank expression on his face.<br/>
"Not really, my boy. Not really." Well, now that's messed up.</p><p>Soon as they got at the room where everyone else was, Draco closed the door and he looked around. Sirius almost fell when he saw Harry and ran towards his godson - who laughed - and hugged him. James did the same, and the two adults were hugging Harry tightly.<br/>
"Well, hello." Draco said, trying to hold back his laugh seeing how Harry couldn't barely breathe between James and Sirius and both Narcissa and Lily rolled their eyes.<br/>
"Hi, darling." Narcissa said and hugged Draco tight, she kissed his forehead and Lucius did the same to his son. "Great, now let me hug my son too, you idiots." Lily said and pushed both Sirius and James away from Harry.<br/>
"Love." She said, a soft smile on her lips and approached the boy, hugging him.<br/>
"Mom.. " Harry closed his eyes hugged her back.<br/>
"So... what is going to happen?" Draco asked, looking around everyone. Lucius sighed and caressed his son's back, before saying:<br/>
"Unfortunately, there's apparently nothing we could do to take Harry away from the tournament." He said coldly, while staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes.<br/>
"That's right." The old man said and the other adults had to control themselves from rolling their eyes.<br/>
"As i already told you, the goblet can't be changed. So, even if Harry didn't put his name inside of it, his name was there and he was chosen, therefore he's going to participate whether he wants it or not."<br/>
"This is my son we are talking about, Albus. He's going to participate of this stupidity, but if he gets hurt, you'll pay for it."<br/>
"Are you threatening me, Lily?"<br/>
"She's warning you that if anything happens to my godson, things are not going to be pretty, specially because if there's someone who can change the tournament rules, the said person is you." Remus said.<br/>
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, before Dumbledore started talking again.</p><p>"Very well. Boys, we just wanted to say that there's nothing we can do to stop it from happening and that Harry will be participating of the tournament. He'll have the same help as the other participants and the same chances and opportunities during the tasks. End of it." He said, his eyes moving towards the adults in the room, who were practically murdering him with their looks.<br/>
"When we find out who put your name there, dear, this person will be already a dead one." Narcissa said while looking at Harry, then, she hugged the boy and kissed his forehead too.<br/>
"Untill that happens, we all just want you both to keep taking care of each other and making sure you and your friends are safe and okay." Lily said, putting her arm around Draco's shoulder and squeezing it softly. Draco could see through her eyes how concerned she was about Harry, he understood.<br/>
"We always take care of each other, since we were born, remember? Don't worry." The blonde boy said and the adults nodded.<br/>
"Good." James took a deep breath and he brought his son closer to him again. "I love you, if anything happens, send us a letter and we'll come here right away."<br/>
"I'll do, dad."<br/>
Sirius winked at Harry and in a fast way made a sign of a mirror, telling him to keep talking to him through the object and Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.<br/>
Things were not completely lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The tournament was not going to be any easier from now on, but they had each other, they had their friends, perhaps they were going to be okay."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick reminder: english's not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry. You can correct me if there are mistakes, though.<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you want to!<br/>Have a great reading, love! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It is a Dragon." Harry suddenly announced.</p><p>They were all at the library, Draco, Hermione and Theo were reading books; Cedric, Neville, Luna, and Ron were writing something - probably homework -; Fred, George, Ginny and Blaise were talking about a new prank they were planning and Pansy and Harry were talking. About the first task.  </p><p>"What?" Everyone looked at Harry with curious eyes, while Pansy was staring at him terrified.<br/>
"You're kidding, Potter. It can't be bloody dragons!"<br/>
"Well, i wish i was kidding." He mumbled and grabbed a chocolate frog. </p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked and Harry took a deep breath.<br/>
"The first task, it is dragons. We're going to have to fight dragons."<br/>
He put the chocolate frog inside his mouth as the room fell in a dead silence, before exploding with loud noises and sentences, of course.<br/>
"How do you know that?!" Cedric seemed like he was going to faint, same as everyone else.<br/>
"Hagrid told me. He said he wanted to tell me something, i put my invisibility cloak on, walked to his house, had a cup of tea, a few biscuits and he told me I'll have to fight dragons, the four of us will." The boy explained while glaring at his friend.<br/>
"Bloody hell." Ron muttered and put two chocolate frogs inside his mouth. 
"And how are you so calm about it, Harry?" Luna asked and Harry chuckled.<br/>
"I already freaked out when Hagrid told me, don't worry." The boy glanced at his boyfriend and sighed softly, seeing how terrified Draco was. He took his hand on his own and kissed the back of it.<br/>
"I'm not gonna die, I'll just probably get out of the task with my ass burned out." And yeah, that wasn't that much comforting, but it made Draco and everyone else laugh, that was enough for the moment.<br/>
"Merlin, your dad... Sirius, oh Merlin, Sirius is gonna kill Dumbledore." Ginny said and Harry grinned, snickering a bit.<br/>
"My mom, Narcissa and Remus won't let them."<br/>
"I think that until now, Dumbledore is being an idiot. He definitely could take you out of it." Fred said and George nodded, before saying:<br/>
"He could and should, but he won't. Why?" Fred finished:<br/>
"We'll never know. Or we'll have to find out."<br/>
After saying that, they all started talking about it. About the kinds of Dragons they could fight, about how they could fight them, what they could do.<br/>
"Maybe we can find books about dragons." Hermione said.<br/>
"Definitely, and then we can study them a bit and understand better this whole situation." Draco said and he kissed Harry's lips before standing up and walking towards one of the book sections while Hermione walked towards another. </p><p>Later that week, Hermione, Theo and Draco had started studying and reading lots of books about dragons, their weakness, anything that would help Harry and Cedric during the task. 
"I'm shitting myself because of this task. How are you so calm about it?"<br/>
Harry and Cedric were going to the library after a secret - a secret from the professors only - meeting with Fleur and Krum. The four of them decided that, yeah, they would compete against each other, it didn't mean they had to watch the others getting hurt or having no idea about what to do during the whole tournament.<br/>
The younger boy chuckled, a dry, forced chuckle and it made Cedric look at him.<br/>
"I'm terrified because of the task too, Cedric. I can't stop thinking about it, about how you or the others could get hurt, how many bad and messed up things could happen during it, i promise, I'm not "calm about it"."  He said in a... the older boy couldn't say what emotion his voice was carrying. But it was not a good emotion, that's for sure.<br/>
"You don't have to pretend you're calm just to make me or Draco or literally anyone calm too. Because that's what you've been doing since you told us about the task." Harry nodded and stopped walking. He looked at the boy he considered his older brother and suddenly hugged him. Cedric hugged him back straight away, holding Harry close to him in a protective way while caressing his back.<br/>
"I'm shitting myself because of this task too." He muttered and Cedric nodded, chuckling softly.<br/>
"That's okay. We're going to be okay." He said in a low voice.<br/>
"I don't want you to get hurt... i hate having to participate of this, Cedric." His voice broke a little and the said one tightned his grip around Harry.<br/>
"I hate you having to do this too, Harry. Merlin, we all do. But i don't want you worrying about me. I want to do this, I'm going to be okay. And you are going to be okay too, but i don't want you only thinking about the others, you need to worry about yourself too. Okay?" He felt Harry nodding against his shoulder. 
"Okay." </p><p>"How was the meeting with Fleur and Krum?" Draco asked when Harry and Cedric walked into the library and the younger one sat by his side, resting his head on his shoulder.<br/>
"It was good, they're scared now too." Harry explained and held Draco's hand, bringing it closer to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss on it.<br/>
He felt his boyfriend's other hand fingers running through his hair, stroking it gently.</p><p>"Yeah, but now they have the chance to study and learn about the task too." Hermione said while eating a pudding Luna gave to her and everyone else. 
"Here, chocolate pudding. It always helps me to feel better after a stressful event." She gave one to Harry and one to Cedric, who started eating few seconds later.<br/>
"Candies always makes we all feel better." Blaise said, thinking about it out loud.<br/>
"Candies and having each other companies." Neville complemented, gaining soft hummers as answers from everyone.<br/>
"No matter what, if we have candies and we're all together, we're going to be okay." Ginny added to the conversation, finishing it.<br/>
They all looked around, glaring at each other and they didn't have to say anything. It was true, they all knew it. 
"That's too soft. I'm not a soft person. Ew." Pansy said suddenly and they burst into laughter. In fact, yes, she was a soft person, but only with the people she loved, same as almost all of them. </p><p>They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, before Harry glanced at the table and asked in a low tone:<br/>
"Library night?" They all looked at him, before a crowd of "yes", "sure!", and "Of course!"'s were heard around the room.<br/>
They didn't ask the reason.<br/>
They always asked when it was about Harry - since the boy tended to always bottle his emotions down and keep everything to himself - but a quick look to Cedric and they could see that he and Harry had talked, so they wouldn't stress the boy making him talk about it again.<br/>
"Hot chocolate and that salty muggle thing you like?" Draco asked, while he and everyone else started adjusting their positions.<br/>
"It's called popcorn, Malfoy!" Hermione said annoyed and Harry laughed a bit.</p><p>"Yes, hot chocolate and popcorn, love." </p><p>In the next seconds, the library had all the pillows and blankets they always used for those nights. A warming spell was cast in the room and it had a comfortable temperature now. Luna and Ginny made the hot chocolate as usual - their hot chocolates were the best ones - and Fred and Neville made the popcorn. They made the popcorn just appear in the room, but it tasted great.<br/>
The familiarity, the comfort, the love, the how it felt like home in the library for all of them and because of them all, it was always an amazing feeling.</p><p>"Do you want to read, watch, play..?" Ron asked, sitting at Harry's left side, Pansy did the same and sat at his right side.<br/>
"We could play something. It is always fun." He said and looked around, everyone agreed.<br/>
"Great then. What we're gonna play tonight?" Cedric asked, filling his hand with popcorn and then throwing it inside his mouth.<br/>
"Mimicry?" Draco suggest, they all liked that.<br/>
"Mimicry!" Fred and George said together and high fived.<br/>
"We're starting!" The twins said, together again. </p><p>They had only two more weeks before the first task and to say that everyone was freaking out was an euphemism.<br/>
When Harry and Draco told about the first task to Lily, James, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus they were mad. At the old man - Dumbledore -, of course, but they were mad. Sirius, Lily, James and Narcissa called him all kind of bad things they could even think, Draco laughed his ass off hearing it, Harry did too. It was funny to tell them somehow, even though it was a bad situation. Umbridge was still her, except that now, people were playing pranks around the castle to piss her off, and it was working fine till now. People got a lot of detention, but they always said it was the most boring kind of detention - it was literally to sit the hell down and read 'Hogwarts: a History' and write down important details -.</p><p>The wizard world had felt in shock when it went out that "Harry Potter, the only child of one of the most important families to the Wizard World, a fourteen year old boy, was going to participate of the Triwizard Tournament". People were confused, mad, happy and they all had a lot of different ways and emotions they felt about the situation.<br/>
Things were going weird, to say the least.</p><p>Draco pressed Harry's body against the bathroom wall and put his hands on his waist, kissing him in a desperate and passionate way.<br/>
"Hmm, the task's going to start in the next hour. I think we shou-" The blonde stopped his talking by kissing him again.<br/>
"Or maybe we should just keep doing this for a few more minutes. I want to kiss my boyfriend one last time before he goes to fight against a fucking dragon." Harry chuckled and rubbed his and Draco's lips together, before starting another kiss, a harder one this time.<br/>
The brunette slid his hands to the blonde's ass and gripped it, making a soft groan come out of Draco's mouth. 
"You're so gorgeous. Bloody hell." Draco said and in a fast way, he picked Harry on his arms, the smaller boy put his legs around his hips as they kept kissing and as Draco pressed his body against Harry's, making the other boy moan softly against his mouth.<br/>
Harry stopped the kiss as he rubbed his lips down Draco's jaw, starting to kiss that spot, one he knew was a sensible one for the older boy.</p><p>"Wow!" A suddenly scream was heard around the bathroom and Harry and Draco separated their mouths. The blonde - still holding his boyfriend on his arms - turned his neck a bit and saw Ron standing there, looking like he was going to explode seeing how red his face was.<br/>
"Huh, right, people are looking for you two, you mostly, Harry. The tournament will start in thirty minutes, they want to talk to you first." The boy sighed and Draco put him on the floor.<br/>
"Thanks, Ron, we're right behind you." Ron narrowed his eyes but made a satisfied sound before heading out of the bathroom.<br/>
"We have to go." Draco said and Harry nodded. The boy took a deep breath and kissed his boyfriend quickly, before holding his hand tightly as they walked out of the room.</p><p>"You're going to be okay." Draco said when they got at the place the needed. "I know. You, Hermione and Theo told me all i could ever know about dragons for the past weeks. But I'm still nervous."<br/>
Draco nodded and held his hand, squeezed it a bit and leaned his forehead against Harry's.<br/>
"I love you." Harry smiled and put their lips together for a few seconds, before pulling apart and looking at Draco's eyes.<br/>
"I love you." He replied in a soft tone. </p><p>And things went pretty fast for Harry - and everyone else too - from that on. The task was hard. Harry felt like he was going to die multiple times while that dragon followed him. How was Cedric? Fleur? Krum? How were they? Were they okay? How was he? He didn't even know if he was okay and safe, for Merlin's sake.<br/>
He knew he had to find the egg, so he tried to put his mind away from everything else and tried to focus on the damn egg. </p><p>Later that night, Harry and Draco were on Harry's bed in their dorm. Draco was holding him tightly, still scared after the events of that day, scared of how many times he thought Harry was going to be extremely injured or worse during the task.<br/>
"I still can't believe i won." Harry said suddenly, his voice was sleepy, he was. The blonde kissed the top of his head and smiled softly.<br/>
"I knew you'd won. And i told you. Multiple times, in fact." The other boy looked at his eyes and a soft smile appeared on his lips.<br/>
"I love you." Harry said, while carefully caressing Draco's hair. The said one smiled and looked into his eyes too.<br/>
"I love you, too." They rubbed their lips, before kissing each other softly.<br/>
"But i swear I'm gonna kill you if you ever give me the feeling that I'm having a heart attack again." Draco threatened - he literally stopped the kiss just to say that while looking into Harry's eyes - and his boyfriend laughed.<br/>
"I think i can deal with that." He muttered and rested his head on Draco's chest, who made a soft and satisfied sound before closing his eyes. The brunette closed his eyes too and they both fell asleep during the next minutes.<br/>
The tournament was not going to be any easier from now on, but they had each other, they had their friends, perhaps they were going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction.<br/>Leave kudos and comment if you want to!<br/>I hope you had a great reading!<br/>Stay safe, love! 🥀❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The second task, pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay... " He yawned "i love you."<br/>Harry felt so in peace at that moment. Like he could actually breathe and just have a good moment with the person he loved the most. He liked that feeling.<br/>"I love you, too."<br/>He wished he could feel like that all the time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter, i hope you like it!<br/>Leave kudos and comment if you'd like. </p><p>And PLEASE, read the final notes, they're really important! I need to explain some things about this story.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack! </p><p>As usual, english's not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry.<br/>Constructive criticism is always welcome, though!<br/>Said that, have a good reading, my love! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the ceiling, Harry took a deep silent breath, feeling his entire body as if it was made of rocks, he felt so heavy, like a huge weight was pressing him down.<br/>
His thoughts wouldn't stop, they wouldn't stop torturing him - torturing him with all kind of pictures and scenarios of what could happen in the next two months, what could happen during the second task. </p><p>"Love?" The boy heard his boyfriend's voice, he heard it, but he couldn't focus on it. His thoughts going to what he would do if he gets hurt - if he dies - in the second task because of how Harry couldn't save him. He couldn't - he couldn't - lose Draco. He just couldn't. </p><p>"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here, love. Can you hear my heartbeat? I want you to focus on it, okay? Can you do that for me?" He didn't know what he could do at the moment, but Draco was here, he was here and he wanted him to focus on something. But what if he gets hurt at the lake? What if Harry's not able to take him out of there in time? What if - oh, Merlin - what if he dies? What if Draco dies? No, no, no, no... </p><p>"Arry! Harry, hey, hey... that's it, look at me, I'm here." Draco was in front of him, although his vision was completely blurry and he couldn't actually focus, he could see Draco, he could see him. He was here now.<br/>
Draco's here, he's here now, he's safe, he's fine. He's alive. He's safe. He's alive, he's alive, he's alive... </p><p>Harry could feel his lungs burning, he could feel and hear the beats of his heart, how fast and irregular it was beating. He tried to say something, but what came out instead was a sob, a raw and painful sob.<br/>
"-kay, don't try to talk, just focus on me and try to breathe with me, okay? You are safe, Harry. We're all safe, love." His boyfriend was in front of him, kneeled in front of him, holding both his hands.<br/>
He could hear parts of muttered words, he could hear Draco's voice. He had to focus on that, because of how calm it was, because of how calm it made him feel, how it made his heartbeat calm a little too.<br/>
"You are doing great, my love. You are safe and you are okay, we're okay. I promise." He could hear Draco whispering softly, now he could hear it better. He could even notice how desperate and scared his voice was. Why though? Why was Draco scared?</p><p>"Love...?" His own voice sounded so raw, it hurt to speak, it hurt because his throat felt like someone had strangled him, although nothing had happened.<br/>
"I'm right here, Harry. I'm here." He was starting to feel less like the weight of a huge rock was standing on his chest, he could breathe a bit better again. He tried to take a deep breath, it hurt, but he did it. He could feel Draco's fingers touching the back of his hands, making soft patterns there - like he always did, knowing how it helped the boy to feel calmer -.<br/>
He opened his eyes again - when did he close it? - and looked around. He could feel something wet running down his eyes, tears. He could see Blaise and Theo there too, they appeared to be... scared? Concerned, even. They were just looking at him and Draco, not even moving, not even knowing how to do it.<br/>
"Hey.. " He felt warm hands softly hold his face, making him look at it. Draco was holding his face, looking at at him with so much love, fear and... concern on his eyes.<br/>
"hey..." Harry muttered softly.<br/>
"You're with me again?"<br/>
"I... think i am."<br/>
"Good. That's... that's good." The blonde boy took a deep breath, he stood up from where he was kneeled just to sat down by Harry's side and lean his face over his boyfriend's; he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.<br/>
"You scared me." Draco whispered as he slowly opened his eyes again and looked into Harry's.<br/>
"What... what did i do?" He remembered waiting for Draco to get out of the shower, he remembered laying down while he heard Theo and Blaise talking about something, then, he looked at the ceiling and everything got blurred, the words couldn't be heard, the things couldn't be focused, he couldn't move, he started thinking too much about bad things.<br/>
"You... fuck, i don't know! I got out of the shower and they were trying to talk to you, Theo was freaking out, Blaise was trying to make you focus, you were hyperventilating and you just... you weren't here, Harry. You were... your eyes, your eyes were so distant, love. I was so fucking scared." Oh, it had felt even worse than it sounded.</p><p>"I was thinking too much... i don't know.. " Harry leaned against Draco's body and rested his head on his shoulder. Draco held him close, he put his hand on the back of his neck and caressed his hair.<br/>
"You scared the shit out of us, mate. For a second i thought about getting Madam Pomfrey or literally anyone, but Draco got here and started talking you down." Blaise said, he moved from where he was standing and went to Harry's bed, he sat on the end of it and Theo did the same, but he sat a bit closer to Harry.<br/>
"I freaked out, i really didn't know what to do. In a second Blaise and I were talking, then i heard something and when i looked at you you were glaring at the ceiling, you were breathing so fast i thought you were... hell, i thought you were dying, Harry!" Theo said, he was shaking. His hands were shaking, the clear sign of how nervous he got because of... whatever had happened to Harry. The boy stayed in silence, his eyes were focusing on the floor while his thoughts were far from there.<br/>
"Hey, look at me. Harry? Love, please don't do that again." Draco said and Harry glanced at him, making him sigh in relief.<br/>
"I'm sorry, i don't... i don't know what happened. I was thinking and then i... i couldn't focus on anything anymore." "You did nothing wrong, don't apologise for it." Blaise said, he put his hand on Harry's ankle and caressed it a bit, a small worried grin on his lips.<br/>
"It happened before, the night your name came out of the goblet. I remember Cedric walking you out of the great hall and i saw that you weren't there too, you weren't focusing on anything around you. And when i got where you and Cedric were, you were acting just like you did now." </p><p>Yeah, Harry remembered that night. The difference though, between that night and now, was that now he felt like he was going to die. He didn't feel that so intensely back there.<br/>
"Perhaps we should all rest, it would help, i guess." Theo said and both Blaise and Draco agreed with the boy. Harry needed to rest, they all did.<br/>
"Yeah, we should do that... " He agreed, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Although he didn't think he was going to rest that night, he was exhausted for sure, but something was still wrong inside his mind, keeping him from even closing his eyes after Theo and Blaise went to their beds and he and Draco laid down, his boyfriend holding him tightly, caressing his back and just being close. Draco fell asleep, but Harry hadn't closed his eyes yet, he couldn't.<br/>
He didn't sleep that night.</p><p>"Come seek us where our voices sound,<br/>
We cannot sing above the ground,<br/>
And while you're searching ponder this;<br/>
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<br/>
An hour long you'll have to look,<br/>
And to recover what we took,<br/>
But past an hour, the prospect's black,<br/>
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."</p><p>Harry couldn't stop thinking about the song since the night he went to the Prefects bathroom, put the egg underwater and listened carefully while the words came out.<br/>
What would he do to stay one hour underwater, find his boyfriend and bring him back? How would he do that? He didn't know, no one did. And it terrified him. All of them.<br/>
Draco wouldn't stop reading books, trying to find something that would help his boyfriend and Cedric during the task. Hermione and Theo were doing the same. Everyone was.</p><p>"You didn't eat." Harry heard someone's voice and that made him realize he wasn't paying attention at all at whatever was happening around him.<br/>
"What?" He looked at his side, seeing it was Pansy who was talking.<br/>
She pointed at the plate in front of him and frowned a bit. She was right, he didn't eat.<br/>
"Oh, right. Right, yeah, I'm gonna eat."<br/>
"As you should." She muttered and looked at Draco, arching her eyebrow.<br/>
"Is everything alright?" The girl asked and saw how Draco, Theo and Blaise shared a look. Harry looked at them and sighed before saying:<br/>
"Everything's fine now, don't worry about it." He put a piece of fruit inside his mouth and started eating it.<br/>
Everything was going to be okay. He just had to control his emotions better. He just had to stop worrying everyone. Everybody had something more important to worry about than him and his... whatever kind of stupid problem he had.</p><p>Later that month, Harry found himself looking through one of the book shelves of the library. It was night already, his friends were there too, but they were on the couches, doing homework, reading, talking.<br/>
The boy sighed silently and stopped in front of a book, he grabbed it and stared at it. 'Mental Health: disorders, diseases and what we need to know about it' was the name of the book. He opened the first page and decided he was going to read that. He wanted to know - to understand - what was happening to him. </p><p>"Hey, what book is it?" He practically jumped when he heard Ginny's voice.<br/>
He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
"It's a... i don't know, it's a book." She took the book from his hands and read the title, then she looked back at him.<br/>
"That's a interesting one. I'm trying to find a fantasy one, Luna was reading it last week and it seemed to be really nice."<br/>
"Why don't you just ask her the name?"<br/>
"Well, i did, but she doesn't remember." Both teens chuckled.<br/>
They stayed in a comfortable silence while the girl was looking for the book, before she asked:<br/>
"Are you okay, Harry?"<br/>
The boy was caught out of guard, he didn't know how to answer.<br/>
He was okay, wasn't he? He was just nervous about the second task, nervous about his boyfriend staying underwater for an hour and Harry needing to take him out of there. He was scared Draco would die. His mind was terrifying him with all the scenarios - the awful ones - of what could happen. He felt - all the time, all the fucking time - like a giant weight was being pressed on his chest, preventing him from breathing, making his heart beating faster because he was scared he couldn't breathe. He couldn't sleep well for a few weeks now, he was using charms so anyone would worry about how pale and tired he looked... but he was okay. Yeah, he was okay. Or he was going to be, at least.</p><p>He got out of his thoughts and noticed that Ginny was staring at him with concerned eyes, and he also noticed he was looking at the book on his hand for... he didn't know how many minutes.<br/>
"I'm sorry, i was thinking about something. Yeah, I'm okay, Ginny."<br/>
She frowned.<br/>
"I promise." He said and a small smile appeared on his lips.<br/>
The girl nodded and also let a small smile appear on her lips.<br/>
"Good. Okay... okay, i believe you. But you know you can always talk to me, to any of us, about anything, right?"<br/>
"Yeah, i do. Don't worry, I'm fine, really." </p><p>Truth is, he wasn't fine. Not at all.</p><p>"I'm exhausted." Draco said one night.<br/>
He and Harry were on his bed at their dorm, their curtains were closed, a big and comfortable blanket was covering their bodies and they were side by side, the blonde was reading a book, same as Harry.<br/>
Harry closed his book - the one about mental health; it ended up being extremely interesting and it really was helping him to understand what was going on in his mind, at least a bit - and glanced at his boyfriend, a soft look on his eyes. Draco was putting so much effort in finding out something that would help Harry and Cedric during the task - that, by the way, was going to happen in less than two weeks -, he was reading so many books with Hermione and Theo, and honestly, they already found out a few things that could help the boys, but they were not sure about them. So they kept researching.</p><p>"Come here." The brunette said, he softly took the book Draco was reading away from his hands, closed it and put it away. He brought Draco closer to him, letting him lay on his arms, his head on his chest and put his arms around his boyfriend's body.<br/>
"You need to rest. I know you want to help Cedric and I, but i need you to rest, okay? I need you to take care of yourself too. Or to let me take care of you, at least." Harry muttered, his chin resting on the top of Draco's head.<br/>
The other boy hummed softly and nodded, before closing his eyes and letting his body relax on his boyfriend's safe and warm arms.<br/>
"And i need to take care of you. I need to find something that'll help you."<br/>
Harry shook his head and sighed softly.<br/>
"We always take care of each other, but you need to take care of yourself first. Please, if you're too tired, stop a bit, get some rest, eat something, but don't force your body to keep working when it needs to rest."<br/>
"Hum... fine." He could practically feel how Draco rolled his eyes, so he chuckled a bit, before closing his eyes and tightned his grip around Draco.<br/>
"How are you, love? Besides being exhausted." Draco brought his hand to Harry's chest and started drawing small circles there.<br/>
He felt so in peace, so loved and so safe during these moments. In fact, he always felt that way around Harry. Since they were just little kids, Harry always made him feel safe, loved, protected, in peace. He always felt so lucky to have his boy in his life. He loved him, so fucking much.<br/>
And he knew Harry felt the same for him, because they had always been like that. That's just how they always worked.<br/>
"I'm really fine, besides being exhausted. I really want to play quidditch again, though. And, what do you think about going out this weekend? We both deserve a break from reading books and thinking about the task."<br/>
Harry started stroking Draco's hair and nodded softly.<br/>
"That's a great idea, love. Where do you wanna go?"<br/>
"I thought about maybe just going to the lake, we could sit there, i could play a song with my guitar and sing, we could dance, eat a lot, kiss a lot. I just want to spend a great day with you, just us." </p><p>Doing things like that was really normal for them, they always spent a lot of time together, just enjoying each other's company. Usually Draco would play a new song he wrote - but would only let Harry listen to it - and Harry would just look at him with so much love and affection it would make Draco's heart skip a beat. And he would do the same with Harry when the boy would play songs and just dance around - his boyfriend was a great dancer. He was so honest when he was dancing, you could feel every emotion he felt when he was dancing; it was so, so beautiful, - even angelical - to watch Harry when he was dancing -. Draco loved it.<br/>
"I love this idea. It's been while since i last listened to one of your songs. I miss them, they're always so sweet."<br/>
And Harry truly missed it. He loved Draco's voice, he loved listening to him, letting his song's lyrics sink into his mind, into his body, letting his voice just fly around him, making him feel that deep and lovely peace that his boyfriend brought to him.<br/>
"Well, we have a plan then." The blonde took Harry's hand on his own, brought it closer to his lips and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. He then, put their hands down, still holding it together, and kept caressing Harry's knuckles carefully.<br/>
Draco started relaxing even more and he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. Harry noticed it and smiled softly.<br/>
"Get some rest. I'll stay here with you all the time." The boy muttered and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.<br/>
"Okay... " He yawned "i love you."<br/>
Harry felt so in peace at that moment. Like he could actually breathe and just have a good moment with the person he loved the most. He liked that feeling.<br/>
"I love you, too."<br/>
He wished he could feel like that all the time. </p><p>"Hey, I'm doing good, mom. How's everyone? I miss you, all of you.<br/>
It's been a little hard lately, actually. The second task got me worrying a lot about Draco and how I'm going to take him out of there, I'm scared, but it's going to be okay. Hermione, Theo and him had been reading a lot of books that would help Cedric and i during the task, and honestly, i think they already have a couple ideas of what we will do or use during it. Besides it, I'm good. We're all good.<br/>
Draco was really exhausted yesterday, but he slept a lot and today I'm making him taking a break from the books, to rest his mind a bit. He's kinda angry, but he's like a cute kitty when he's angry, so i don't really mind it.<br/>
I've actually been avoiding talking about it with anyone, but i had some kind of... attack, a few weeks ago, - I'm fine now, i promise, don't worry - but Draco said i should let you, dad, Sirius and Remus know about it, he's worried about me. He's going to write about it to Cissy and Lucius, he just wanted me to tell you first. I started researching about mental health, I'm reading a book - it is really big, there are so many pages, and I'm honestly really into this book - and i found out about a few things that might be related to that "attack" i had. I panicked and scared the shit out of Draco, Theo and Blaise that night. And i - literally - panicked.<br/>
The book says a lot about Panic and Anxiety attacks, and i don't know, but perhaps that's what i had. A panic attack. But, I can't be sure. I didn't have another one after that night, although if i go through another one, I'll let you know and I'll go to Madam Pomfrey. But i don't want you to worry about it, please. I'm fine, okay? Promise.<br/>
Miss you and love you, mom. Send my love and hugs to dad, Sirius and Remus. Also send them to Cissy and Lucius! Love you all, xoxo.<br/>
Harry." </p><p>Harry finished writing his letter and took a deep breath. He seriously hoped his family wouldn't freak out because of what he said about the attacks.<br/>
"Hey, did you finish your letter?" Draco walked into the library - where Harry was with Cedric, Theo, Blaise, Fred, George, Luna and Ginny - with Ron, Pansy, Neville and Hermione.<br/>
The blonde sat by his side and put his hand on his cheek, he caressed it softly and kissed Harry's lips. It was a passionate and soft kiss. It made Harry feel good.<br/>
"Yeah, i did. I hope they're not going to freak out." The younger boy said after breaking their kiss with a soft peck on Draco's lips.<br/>
"Did you write about the panic attacks and the book?" Ron asked, while Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and brought his boyfriend closer to him.<br/>
"Yep." He answered.<br/>
"They're probably gonna worry a lot, just like we do." Hermione explained, looking at Harry with a soft look on her eyes.<br/>
When Draco, Theo and Blaise told them all about what happened to Harry that night, they all kinda freaked out and said he should go to see Madam Pomfrey, perhaps even Severus or Mcgonagall. But Harry denied and said he was okay now, said he didn't had another attack after that and he was fine.<br/>
Of course, he didn't tell any of them about the constant pressure he felt on his chest; he didn't tell them about how his heart was always beating so fast he was scared it would kill him somehow; he didn't tell them, he felt already so guilty about making them all worrying about him so bad, he didn't want to make it worse. </p><p>"I know, that's what i'm... worried, about. I don't want them to worry. I didn't even want you guys to worry. I hate feeling like I'm a fucking burd-" he cut himself before finishing the sentence and sighed, a deep sigh.<br/>
"Mate, you are not at all a burden to any of us." Harry looked at his friends, noticing how all lf them had a worried look on their eyes.</p><p>"We love you, Harry. And we are a family, no matter our blood difference, we are family. And we love you and we take care of each other. You always take care of us, always, no matter what. You can lean on us sometimes, you know? It is a okay thing to do, little brother." Cedric said calmly, hating the way Harry always neglected himself.<br/>
They all hated how he always did that.<br/>
The boy always took care of them, always made sure they were comfortable, safe; that they were fine and that they felt loved and happy. But it had always been hard to let Harry let them do the same for him.</p><p>Draco kissed his boyfriend's forehead and caressed his hair, a caring look on his eyes.<br/>
"We all love you. And we want to take care of you when you need us, and you're not, ever, a burden to me. To any of us. Ever. Do you understand, my love?" He said, looking into Harry's eyes.<br/>
The brunette sighed and nodded.<br/>
"I love you guys, too. Thanks... "<br/>
"You don't have do thank us, dumbass." Pansy said and slightly punched his shoulder. </p><p>"Who wants chocolate frogs?" Neville asked all of a sudden, breaking the comfortable silence the room had fell in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, sweetheart! How you're doing? I hope you're doing good! </p><p>Well, i need to say a few things about my story, so PLEASE read it, it is important! </p><p>1) Harry's mental health will get much worse before it gets better. I put that on the tags, but i think it is important to remind you of that.<br/>Yes, it is an angst fiction, but it is also really fluffy.<br/>Harry will struggle a LOT with panic attacks, intrusive thoughts and anxiety during this AND my next work (Order Of The Phoenix). </p><p>2) Umbridge is going to be more of an addition during the FOURTH YEAR, that is, during THIS story.  In the fifth year (next story), she will appear much more, and it will not be for good reasons, no! Really far from it, actually. </p><p>3) LEAVE KUDOS! COMMENT! Let me know what your thoughts are on my work! It motivates me so bad to keep posting when i see someone is reading and liking this story! </p><p>4) I will write smut, BUT it won't be so explicit (since i prefer to write a soft and fluffy sex rather than a harder and savage one). But, yeah, I'll write it, although it will be only in the next history.</p><p>5) The Yule ball will happen, but it will be in a different time and way than the books and movies! (Thought i should let you guys know it.) Since it's my version of the history, things are really different. </p><p>6) This chapter got sooo long i had to separate it in two parts! Next part will be posted next week, i guess. </p><p>I think that's all i needed to say for today.<br/>Said that, i hope you had a lovely reading and i hope you're safe and well! Have a good day/night, my love!<br/>See you next chapter! ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The second task, pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you want to talk, Harry?" The boy only shook his head and she smiled softly, an empathetic look on her eyes.<br/>"That's okay. I can talk for you, if you want me to."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! <br/>Don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you're thinking of the story so far! <br/>Constructive criticism is always welcome!</p><p>Reminder: English's not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry, love! </p><p>Have a good reading, love! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry. Love. Angel. Harryyy!" The boy groaned softly and only held Draco's hand, who was shaking him, trying to make him wake up.<br/>"Shh, just a few more minutes... " Harry muttered, sleepy as fuck. <br/>The blonde rolled his eyes and - he didn't even notice - pouted. <br/>"You're lucky i love you more than anything." He muttered in a fake annoyed voice and laid by his boyfriend's side, back hugging him. <br/>"I know." The brunette mumbled and that made a soft smile appear on Draco's lips. <br/>The older boy pressed a kiss on Harry's shoulder as he cuddled closer to him. <br/>"Today we're going on our date." The boy couldn't help it, he was happy and excited to spend the entire day only with his boy. And honestly, the younger one felt the same way, but he was too sleepy still.<br/>Harry chuckled a bit before yawning.<br/>"I know, my love." He turned around and now he was facing his boyfriend. Said one who was smiling and looking at him in such a sweet way. <br/>"Morning." Draco said, bringing his hand to Harry's head, where he started caressing his hair.<br/>"Morning... " Harry yawned again and he put his arms around his boy, cuddling closer to him. The blonde pressed a kiss on his forehead and kept stroking his soft hair.<br/>"So... want to take a shower before starting the day?" </p><p>Everyone else was out too, some went to Hogsmade together and others went out with their families or something.<br/>So, yeah, Draco and Harry definitely had all the day for themselves. That felt good. Peaceful. <br/>Both boys were holding hands while walking towards a tree, a comfortable and sweet silence around them. They felt so connect to each other, so in love, they didn't need to talk to feel good. They didn't need to fullfil that silence, because it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was peaceful... it just felt right. <br/>The blonde was caressing the back of the younger boy's hand, it was a sweet, simple gesture he knew how much Harry loved and appreciated. <br/>When they arrived where they wanted, Draco put his guitar on the ground and looked at Harry, who was having trouble adjusting the blanket they brought, on the ground. The blonde tried to hold back his laugh, seeing Harry was, literally, swearing to the blanket - the poor thing didn't even know what was wrong, but Harry apparently didn't care about that detail -.<br/>"Want some help, love?" He asked, a big and soft smile on his lips.<br/>"No! I got this. This... stupid thing, i can do this, just wait a bit." Harry mumbled, and at the same time, a little stronger wave of wind flew around and the blanket - again - got out of place.<br/>"You stupid thing! Do you have something against me? Argh!" The brunette cried. And Draco laughed. Badly.</p><p>"Ah! Come here, I'll help you." He said after recovering from the laughing attack he had. Harry was staring at him with an offended look - and honestly, when he saw his boy's look, he only laughed more - all the time. <br/>"Are you done laughing because of my struggle?" The younger one asked.<br/>"Indeed i am, my love." Draco answered, smiling. <br/>Harry tried to hold back his smile, but he just couldn't. Not when his boyfriend was so happy like that. So, he smiled too.<br/>"Good. Now come on, help me."</p><p>After a while, they finally put rocks on the four edges of the blanket and started putting all the food they brought on it. It was much easier after the blonde helped the other boy. <br/>"Fuck... i love this strawberry cake." Harry mumbled, his mouth full. <br/>"It tastes so delicious, bloody hell!" Draco said, eating the said cake too. </p><p>Harry was looking at his boyfriend in such a passionate way while listening, carefully, to the words that were coming out of his mouth, while listening to the melody he was playing with his guitar, while feeling such a warm and lovely feeling inside him. <br/>At that moment, with the person he loved the most, while listening to the voice he loved the most, while looking at who he loved the most, Harry felt in peace. He couldn't think about his problems; he couldn't think about what he would do next week; he couldn't remember the awful feeling of not being able to breathe; he couldn't focus on nothing that wasn't here, right now; he couldn't feel anything, but love and care from his boyfriend. He couldn't feel bad. Because, right now... right now, Harry could definitely say he was fine. And that would be true. Because, he was. Right now, with Draco, just two people who loved each other so, so much, Harry was fine. He was safe. He was protected. He was loved. He felt that way. Draco always made him feel that way, no matter what; the situation, the moment, if Draco was with him, he knew things were going to be okay.</p><p>"Did you like this one?" Draco had just finished singing, he was looking at Harry all the time, both of them with stupid and sweet smiles on their lips. <br/>"I loved it, angel." Harry got closer to the blonde and put his hand on his cheek, before bringing Draco's lips closer to his and starting kissing the other boy slowly. <br/>He could feel Draco's smile on his lips, same as the blonde could feel his. <br/>The older boy loved the taste of Harry's lips, it tasted so good, so sweet, so... perfect. He loved kissing his lips, feeling his taste, how good it was, he just loved Harry. So, so much. <br/>He loved the feeling of home that Harry always brought to him. Harry was his home, he was his safe place, he was his favorite place. <br/>A soft moan cut his thoughts and he felt Harry moving, without stopping their kiss and in a matter of seconds, the younger boy was on his lap. Both legs on each side of Draco's waist and his arms around the older one's neck. <br/>The blonde placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips and stopped the kiss, just to start kissing Harry's jaw and down, going to his neck. <br/>Draco moaned in a low voice when Harry moved his body, pressing it against Draco's. Fuck, how dared he to be so beautiful? Harry was a tease. A bloody tease that Draco loved and needed. <br/>Harry held Draco's chin, making him look at him; he stared into his eyes.<br/>Holy fuck, Draco felt like he could go crazy. Harry had such a deep look, and that look was carrying so much lust inside of it. Draco stopped breathing for a few seconds and he only realized it, when the younger boy attacked his mouth in another kiss, a more desperate and passionate one this time. <br/>The blonde laid on the ground, making Harry lay on the top of him without breaking the kiss. Harry groaned when he felt Draco's hand on his ass, squeezing it with a strong grip. <br/>The younger one moved his lips from his boyfriend's mouth to his neck, starting kissing that sensible spot on his body. <br/>"Merlin, Harry.. !" Draco gasped, feeling when his boyfriend started making back and forth movements on his lap, more specifically, on the top of his dick.<br/>That was it, Harry would be Draco's death. For Merlin's sake. <br/>"Let's... what do you think about... " He tried to speak, but Harry cut him, kissing his lips again. <br/>"Hum... oh fuck!... about going back to our room?" He finished his sentence and Harry stopped the kiss, only to look into his eyes, before saying:<br/>"Do you feel uncomfortable here?" <br/>"For fuck's sake, no." <br/>Harry nodded and smiled.<br/>"Good, me neither."<br/>Draco laughed, before putting his arms around Harry's waist and bringing his body even close, if that was possible. He then, quickly changed their position and made Harry lay on his back and he stayed on the top of him, both his arms on both sides of the younger one's head. <br/>They stared at each other for a few seconds, thinking how lucky they were to have each other; thinking how badly they loved each other.<br/>Harry put his hand on Draco's neck and brought his face closer to his.<br/>"I love you." <br/>Draco rubbed their lips and pecked his lips softly.<br/>"I love you, too." They kissed again.</p><p>The weekend went in a great way for not only Draco and Harry, but also for everyone else too. <br/>Both boys spent all the weekend together, seeing their friends only during breakfast, since they had lunch and dinner together outside or at the room of requirement on Saturday and Sunday. They also slept in the room of requirement, wanting to enjoy time together as much as possible before the start of the week. </p><p>On Monday morning, they walked towards the great hall, going to the Slytherin table where their friends were. <br/>"Damn, morning, bird lovers." Pansy said, a funny look on her eyes and a grin on her lips. <br/>The boys sat down and Draco started adding food on his and Harry's plates.<br/>"How was your weekend?" Theo asked.<br/>"Great." Harry answered.<br/>"Perfect." And Draco did at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.<br/>"Honestly, your relationship it's, literally, a life goal. I mean, if i don't have a relationship like yours, i don't even want it." Pansy mumbled while putting a piece of cake inside her mouth.<br/>"Right? I mean, imagine spending an entire weekend with the person you love the most, doing all you both, or more them two people, i don't know... that's not the point! But just imagine... fuck, that's romantic and cheesy as hell." Blaise said, a funny look on his eyes.<br/>"It's sweet. I like the idea, i want to live it one day with someone." Theo thought out loud. <br/>Harry and Draco only listened to their friends with a soft smile on their lips. Well, they weren't wrong. It was cheesy and romantic as hell, their relationship. <br/>"It's the same as Luna and Ginny's. I mean, they also spent the entire weekend together here in the castle, doing cheesy and romantic stuff. How are the four of you so lucky?" Blaise pointed out, putting a piece of fruit inside his mouth. </p><p>"Bubble-head charm!" <br/>Everyone practically jumped from their sits when, suddenly, Theo shouted.<br/>"What?" Fred asked.<br/>Hermione's eyes went wide and she slapped her forehead.<br/>"Of course! Bubble-head charm is the best option for Harry and Cedric to use during the task. How didn't we think about it before?" She looks at Draco and Theo. <br/>"No idea, but we're fucking stupid." Draco answered and the other two agreed.<br/>The three of them had read about a lot of spells the boys could use, but they were not so safe, that's why they kept researching about a solution for the second task. They needed something safe.<br/>Harry shared a look with Cedric and they look at the three of them again.<br/>"I'm... confused, to say the least." Harry said.<br/>"Yeah, i mean, what is this charm?" Ron asked. <br/>"It, hum... it provides the person who uses it an airtight chamber of oxygen, it's the best option and spell for breathing underwater. If that makes sense." Luna explained calmly.<br/>"That's amazing! I mean, we don't have to worry about that anymore, right?" Ginny said, looking around and seeing how they nodded, relieved looks on almost everyone eyes.<br/>All of them had been reading about spells and researching about the topic since they found out about the task, but Theo, Draco and Hermione were the ones that were focusing more on it. <br/>And yeah, that's right: "almost everyone". Harry didn't feel any better knowing it. <br/>In fact, the boy was now nervous, thinking about the stupid task - he had stopped thinking since Saturday - again. <br/>"There's only four more days, I'm fucking shitting myself." Cedric said, receiving empathetic looks from all of them. <br/>"Do you have any idea about who's your host?" Fred asked the boy, who denied.<br/>"Not at all. I mean, i love all of you guys, so i really don't know." Cedric answered.<br/>"If Harry wasn't participating of it, i'm sure your host would be him." Neville said. <br/>"Yeah, but he is participating, which means we'll have to wait to see who dear Cedric would miss the most amongst all of us." George said and they laughed at his fake annoyed tone. <br/>"Harry's host is Draco, right?" Hermione asked and everyone looked at Harry, who nodded while grabbing a chocolate frog from Ron's box. <br/>"Indeed he is." The boy muttered, putting the candy inside his mouth. <br/>"Maybe Cedric's will be Theo or Ron." Luna pointed out. <br/>"That... actually would make sense." Draco agreed and he glanced at his boyfriend. Noticing something was off, he touched Harry's knee with his own, and he saw how the younger boy relaxed a bit at the touch. <br/>"I mean, it's pretty obvious how Cedric is way more protective around Harry, Ron and Theo." Pansy explained and they looked at the said boy, who just looked back at his essay and cleared his throat. They laughed.  </p><p>Harry felt that tight feeling on his chest again. That stupid feeling that prevented him from breathing, from feeling safe. <br/>He tried to take a deep breath, it hurt. He tried to focus on something, anything that wasn't the awful feeling. He looked around, seeing his friends, seeing their mouths moving, talking. He heard their voices, but why it sounded like they were under bloody water? Not again. Not again. Not again. He could still feel Draco's touch on his knee, his warmth, but it wasn't enough. No, no, no, no... he needed to get out of here. He needed air. He needed to breathe. Why did this keep happening to him? Why couldn't he just fucking breathe?!</p><p>The boy stood up, his legs were shaking and his lungs were burning. He ignored the calls of his friends, he ignored the scared looks they gave him, he ignored when someone touched him. In fact, that made everything worse, if felt like their touch burned him. <br/>He needed to get out of here. Out, out, out...<br/>He ran.<br/>He just ran out of the library, he needed to get out of there, so he did. And he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. Not now.</p><p>"What in hell!?" Pansy.<br/>"He was having one of that attacks again!" Blaise.<br/>"Fuck, he... oh fuck, Harry!" Draco.<br/>The blonde boy shouted as he started running after his boyfriend. <br/>The others did the same.</p><p>Harry was almost sure he was going to die. <br/>Sitting on the bathroom floor, his back pressed against a wall, ignoring the confused looks for Myrtle, Harry was pretty sure he was going to die. <br/>He could hear his heartbeat, it was beating so fast. He felt so scared. He felt so fucking scared. He put his head between his knees and tried to breathe, but it was fucking hard. <br/>Why did he have to be part of this tournament? Why did he have to let his boyfriend underwater for one hour? What if he drowns? What if he gets hurt? What if Harry can't swim and be fast enough to save him? What if he lose him? What the fuck. No, no, no, he wouldn't - he couldn't! - lose Draco. Not now. Not ever. </p><p>"Harry? Are you here? Please, be here... oh." Someone was here. Someone was here and he didn't know who it was. He couldn't understand their voice. He couldn't see them, his vision too blurry due his tears. <br/>"- us on me! You're..fe.. it's... Luna!" <br/>Luna. It was Luna. Luna was here. Okay, Luna was okay. It meant he was safe. He was safe. <br/>He felt a touch on his hand and he looked down, seeing the girl was holding his hand, sitting in front of him, a patient and not even a little bit scared look on her eyes. She seemed calm. And honestly, that made Harry feel a bit better. Seeing she was so calm, it meant everything was okay, right? </p><p>"Can you breathe?" The girl asked, seeing how Harry's breathing had slowed down and how tired he seemed to be. He nodded.<br/>"Do you want to talk, Harry?" The boy only shook his head and she smiled softly, an empathetic look on her eyes.<br/>"That's okay. I can talk for you, if you want me to." Harry looked at her and she saw how tears were almost falling from his eyes.<br/>"You're scared because of the task, right? Having Draco there for so long, i can imagine how you must be feeling." The tears fell from his eyes and she put her hand on his face, whipping the tears from there.<br/>"But i trust you, you know? We all do. Draco trusts you more than he trusts anyone. He knows you are going to do just great. And honestly, i know that too, and all of our friends feel the same." She said in a calm voice. <br/>"You are more than capable to succeed this task, Harry. We know that." She held his hand again and squeezed it softly. <br/>They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, before Harry took a deep and shaky breath and closed his eyes for a couple seconds, before opening it again and looking at his friend.<br/>"Thank you, Luna." He managed to say, his voice was so low, but the girl heard it and slightly nodded.<br/>"That's what family is for, Harry. And we are family." She moved to his side and he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling how she put her arm around him and hugged him. He felt better. <br/>"Do you feel ready to go back? Everyone went after you when you left. Draco is probably having a heart attack right now." She muttered and he chuckled a bit, nodding. <br/>"Yeah, i think i'm ready."<br/>"Good. Come here." Luna stood up and helped the boy to do the same. <br/>They started walking side by side, a comfortable silence between them. </p><p>"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Harry!" They heard suddenly, and then, Harry felt warm - and safe, oh Merlin, so safe - arms around him. Draco was hugging him.<br/>He saw his friends there too, they were all looking at him and he noticed how they were all holding themselves from hugging him too, letting Draco do it first.<br/>"How are you feeling, my love?" Draco asked, he cupped Harry's cheeks and looked into his eyes, searching for any sign that he wasn't hurt or something else.<br/>"I'm tired. It was a... awful, but Luna helped me." Draco nodded and kissed his forehead, before hugging again and taking a deep breath, feeling the soft and comforting smell of vanilla on Harry's hair. <br/>"You're safe now. You're here. I'm here. We're safe." The blonde muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. He felt so scared after Harry ran away from the library. <br/>Suddenly, Harry felt more arms around him, around him and Draco. It was their friends. They were all hugging him, a group hug. And for now, that's all he needed. </p><p>He saw Draco. He saw Theo. He saw a blonde girl. He saw Cho Chang. <br/>Harry's heart was beating so fast, he was so fucking scared. So fucking terrified. He felt the adrenaline running through his entire body.<br/>He swam closer to his boyfriend and honestly, the image of Draco's pale and dead looking body was something he never wanted to see again. It was... horrible.<br/>He noticed when Cedric got there too, he looked at the people there and after a few seconds, he swam closer to Theo and started holding the boy. He looked at Harry and they nodded at each other, then he left.<br/>At the same time Harry adjusted Draco's body on his arms, Krum got there, he was fast grabbing Cho Chang - that was... unexpected - and then, he left. Leaving now only that girl, Harry knew as Fleur's little sister. <br/>He wanted to go back, he wanted to get out of there with his boyfriend and make sure he was okay and safe, but something stopped him. He didn't know what, but something stopped him from getting out of there. So he waited, and when he noticed Fleur was nowhere to be seen, he started panicking. His hands were shaking while he held Draco's body, while he looked at the little girl. <br/>Fuck, fuck, fuck.<br/>He made a decision and swam towards the girl. He grabbed her body and held it closer to his. He tried to swim again, but something held his foot and when he looked down, he saw a creature holding him back. <br/>"Only one!" He heard them saying, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave the girl there. So he let go of both the girl and his boyfriend's body, he saw how they floated back to the surface and then, he noticed more creatures swimming towards him. They held him, held every part of his body, they wouldn't let him go, they wouldn't let him get out of there. <br/>In a desperate act, Harry grabbed his wand and cast a spell on the creatures. When they stopped moving, the boy started swimming back to the surface.</p><p>"There he is!" He heard a voice, lots of them actually. <br/>Someone helped him and when he noticed, he had two blankets on his shoulders. He looked around and suddenly a body crashed against his. Draco. <br/>"Fucking idiot. You. Bloody. Idiot!" The blonde said and punched Harry's chest each word he said. <br/>"What!?" Harry chuckled, confused and Draco looked at him with a deadly look.<br/>"You were supposed to only take ME out of there! You fucking reckless idiot! You could had... i don't know!" He punched his chest again, he was terrified. He felt terrified when he opened his eyes and didn't see his boyfriend around. <br/>"I'm okay. I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry." Harry held his face softly and smiled, before kissing his lips. <br/>"Are you okay?" Draco asked, his voice was so desperate and shaky. The younger boy nodded. <br/>"I'm fine. Are you?" The older boy nodded, too and then he hugged him tightly<br/>"I love you. Don't you ever do something like that again, you bloody dumbass, or i swear i'm gonna kill you myself." Harry chuckled a bit and nodded and Draco tightned his grip around him. They closed their eyes, only feeling each other's body, knowing they were safe and alive. <br/>"Harry! You saved her! She wasn't yours, but you saved her! Thank you! Oh, thank you, dear!" Harry looked at Fleur, who was hugging her sister. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and stepped back from their hug, only so Fleur could hug him tightly and quickly. <br/>"Thank you so much." She said again and let him go, going back to her sister. <br/>"Harry!" Hermione ran towards him and hugged him, they almost fell on the floor, but Draco put his hand on Harry's back. <br/>"You're freezing!" She said and looked around and grabbed another blanket to put on his shoulders. <br/>"I'm fine, Mione." He smiled softly and stepped closer to Draco, who put his arm around his body, pulling him closer. <br/>They were okay. Draco was okay. Draco was safe. He was alive. He was alive and safe. He was here with him. <br/>His friends were okay, too. Cedric was okay. Theo was okay. Everyone was fine. For fuck's sake, they were all okay. Harry felt like he could finally breathe.</p><p>Later that night, they were all in the library. They were on the floor, blankets and pillows around the room, around them. <br/>Harry was holding Draco on his arms, still recovering from the bloody panic he felt during all the day. Luna and Ginny were also holding each other; Neville, Blaise, Pansy, George, Fred, Cedric, Hermione and Ron were eating chocolate frogs, also laying down on the floor with blankets covering them;  <br/>All of them had camomile tea cups on their hands, drinking it to feel calmer after the stressful day they all had.<br/>"So, Theo's the second person you'd miss the most, huh?" Fred said, breaking the comfortable silence around them. <br/>Cedric chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. <br/>"Are you all okay? The four of you." Pansy asked, looking at Harry, Draco, Cedric and Theo. <br/>They all nodded. They were good. <br/>Harry took a deep breath and rested his head on the top of Draco's, who was laying against his chest, his head on his shoulder. The brunette kissed the top of his head and he felt Draco grabbing his hand, so he could hold it on his own.</p><p>"I love you, guys. All of you. A lot." Harry said calmly, looking at his friends, his family. <br/>"We love you, too. A bloody lot, mate." Ron said and they all agreed. <br/>They fell in silence, a warm and cozy one. They finally felt in peace. Each one of them. They could finally just breathe. </p><p>At least, for the next few weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, love! How are you? I hope you're doing well! <br/>I also hope you had a wonderful reading! <br/>Don't forget to leave kudos and comment, please!</p><p>Ah, i added two more paragraphs on the last chapter i posted, i figured out i had forgot about those two little parts just a few minutes ago lol. </p><p>I don't have much to say today, just, you know, next chapter is going to be SO GAY AND FLUFFY (sorry, not sorry)! Oh, and just saying, I'm having such a good time writing this work, like, idk, i just feel really good about it. My writing is not the best, the plot is also not the best, but I'm proud of myself and I'm happy. <br/>I hope you're safe and well! Have a great day/night, my love! <br/>Lots of love and hugs for you! ❤️🥺<br/>Alex. 🍂</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and comment your opinion if you'd like. Hope you're having a good day/night!<br/>Stay safe!! ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>